The Clinical Research Center at the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania provides a core clinical research facility for the use of clinical investigators in all departments of the medical school. There are more than 40 active protocols representing participation by members of the departments of Medicine, Surgery, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Neurology, Orthopedics, Psychiatry, Medical Genetics, and Radiology. Studies, conducted both in outpatients and inpatients, relate to basic physiological and biochemical processes of disease, and the elucidation of new diagnostic and therapeutic techniques.